Jakub Švehla
"Najhorší vírus, ktorý som kedy objavil je moja manželka, ale neviem bez nej žiť" Jakub Švehla je fiktívna postava z populárneho seriálu Panelák. Stvárňoval ho Vladimír Kobielsky. Zomrel v roku 2015, zavraždil ho Michalov Bajzov syn Marek, ktorý doňho pichol nôž a neposkytol mu prvú pomoc. Je otcom Terezky a bývalým manželom Ivany, s ktorou žil 10 rokov. Taktiež je zakladateľom firmy J&E. Charakteristika Jakub je slabá povaha s pomerne nízkym sebavedomím. Je precitlivený, kedysi bol priveľmi fixovaný na vlastnú matku, neskôr na svoju exmanželku Ivanu. Najlepšie na neho pasuje výraz „nešťastník“ aj keď o ňom nemožno povedať, že by bol pesimista. Je počítačový expert, veľmi talentovaný, žiaľ, málo ambiciózny. Preto sa svojej idei stať sa majiteľom úspešného majiteľa počítačového servisu vzdal a stal sa podnikateľom. Zo začiatku mal nesmierne nízke sebavedomie, postupom času sa však zvýšilo, vďaka jeho úspešne sa rozvíjajúcej kariéry. Je to citlivý muž. Pri riešení bežných vecí je totálne roztržitý a popletený. Je tvrdohlavý pri riešení problémov sa nechce vzdať ani v situáciách, keď vzdanie sa, je vlastne víťazstvom. Rád špekuluje a vymýšľa, ako zarobiť, vrhá sa do projektov, ktoré sú nereálne a je až zázrak, že sa mu to podarí. Jakubova smrť V prvej epizóde 15.série dostal od Ivany príkaz, že jej musí doniesť Terezkin pas vzhľadom k tomu, že Ivana s ňou a Goranom chcela ísť do Londýna. Pas sa nachádzal v Terezkinom vaku, ktorý bol v chate, kde istý čas žil spolu s Ingrid a otcom Lacom. Jakub chcel ísť po pas ešte cez deň, nestihol to však kvôli práci. Po pas teda išiel až večer. Tam ho však čakalo prekvapenie. Priamo pred chatkou boli zlodeji, ktorí im práve vykrádali chatku. Odvážny Jakub sa mladých lupičov nezľakol a začal im vyhrožovať políciou. Jeden zo zlodejov však schytil nôž a v panike ho bodol Švehlovi do brucha. Potom nechali Jakuba vykrvácať, neposkytli mu žiadnu pomoc ani nevolali záchranku a na následky vykrvácania Jakub zomrel. Neskôr sa ukázalo, že jeden z lupičov, ten ktorý ho bodol, bol Marek Bajza. Mladosť a práca Vo veku jeho puberty práve končila éra T602, na ktorej sa učil písať. Postupne sa dostal k programovaniu a vyhral množstvo súťaží. Vypracoval niekoľko vlastných programov, alebo zlepšení v iných programoch, ktoré doteraz používajú mnohé firmy. V čase kým nebol ženatý, resp. kým nespoznal svoju bývalú manželku, to nerobil pre peniaze, ale mal jednoducho radosť z toho, že sa to podarilo a že to niekomu môže pomôcť. Vôbec neuvažoval v duchu možného komerčného využitia svojho talentu. Svoje programy robil pre firmy zadarmo alebo za minimálny peniaz, ktorý viac menej iba pokryl náklady na hardware. Vôbec si neuvedomoval, že firmy vďaka jeho programom a vylepšeniam často zarobia veľké peniaze, z ktorých keby si pýtal čo len minimálny podiel – mohol mať aspoň veľa peňazí, keď sa mu nedarí vo vzťahoch. Na základnej škole vynikal najmä v matematike a neskôr na strednej priemyselnej škole elektrotechnickej patril medzi najlepších študentov. Na vysokej Elektrotechnickej už patrí k mladým objavom, o ktoré mali záujem aj zahraničné firmy. Práve v tomto období však do jeho života zasiahne Ivana - čerstvo skončená psychologička, ktorá si na ňom testuje jednak svoje znalosti zo štúdia a jednak všetky sexuálne polohy. Rok vzťahu s Ivanou bol síce celkom fajn, ale na druhej strane mu prerušil všetky kontakty na dobré firmy a dobré fleky. Vývoj postavy od začiatku seriálu Jakub Švehla je v absolútnej moci dvoch žien. Svojej matky a svojej ženy Ivanky, ktorá mu je viac šéf ako žena. Jakub pracuje v jednej firme ako počítačový analytik. Spriatelí sa s novou susedkou Agátou Fodrászovou, ktorú jeho žena nenávidí pretože sa zaujímala o rovnaký priestor na treťom ako ona. Ivana si v ňom chcela otvoriť súkromnú psychologickú prax, čo jej aj na koniec neskôr vyšlo. Jakub chcel mať vždy dieťa, ale Ivana mu túto radosť dlhé roky odopierala. Jakub nikdy nevedel prečo. Myslel si, že jeho žena deti mať nechce, až kým sa nedozvedel, že jeho manželka mu tajila závažnú vec. Ona totižto deti mať nemôže, aj keby chcela. Preto Jakub neváha a poprosí kamaráta a suseda Michala Bajzu, aby mu s tým pomohol, pretože je gynekológ. Z Jakuba, ktorý bol z toho v častých depresiách sa aj kvôli tomu stával alkoholik. Michal však prišiel na to, že keby sa o seba fajčiarka Ivana trocha starala, mohla by donosiť zdravé dieťa. Nakoniec sa o to pokúsili a Ivana otehotnela. Jakub sa rozhodol pre prácu poisťováka, ktorá vynášala rodine Švehlovcov neskutočné peniaze. Z dobrého Kubka sa neskôr stal snob Jakub. Peniaze utrácal, kde sa dalo a Ivana si začala hľadať útechu u Bajzu. Jakub sa však čoskoro vyliečil. Z naivity totiž všetky peniaze investoval do akcií ktoré ako sa ukázalo, boli bezcenné. Jakub ich všetky popredával Bajzovmu nepriateľovi Strakovi. Medzi tým jeho mamičku Ivana vysťahovala z bytu, aby mala miesto pre svoje dieťa. Jakub je momentálne bez práce a teší sa zo svojej dcéry, Terezky. V tretej sérii mala postava Jakuba dosť veľký priestor. Jakub pracoval doma, kde mal na očiach stále provokatívnu pestúnku Vierku, ktorú si najala Ivanka, ktorá nechcela byť na materskej a začala pracovať. Kuba veľmi priťahovala a mával s ňou aj rôzne erotické sny a predstavy. Keď sa to dozvedela Ivana, veľmi sa nahnevala. Jeho mamička si zatiaľ začala s otcom Agáty Fodrászovej a bola z toho krátka láska, ktorá zapríčinila rozpad Agátinej rodiny. Jakub začal podnikať a predávať vitamínové doplnky. Jeho stálou zákazníčkou sa stala Agáta, ktorá si dole otvorila večierku a tam sa doplnky dobre predávali. Rozhodol sa založiť si firmu na predávanie vitamínových doplnkov a vyšetrení v istom sanatóriu spolu s kolegom Braňom. Bohužiaľ Ivana ten svoj veľký nos musí strkať všade a Braňa natoľko naštvala, že sa rozhodol, že s Jakubom už nič nechce mať spoločné a vyhodil ho z firmy. Prevádzkarka baru Lucia, však mala Jakuba rada a keďže bola veľmi bohatá, povedala, že Braňovi, že mu požičia peniaze, ktoré potreboval pre firmu a stane sa jeho spoločníčkou, ale len ak Jakuba príjme späť. Na to sa večne žiarlivá Ivana nahnevala a s Luciou sa pochytili. Jakub si však stál za svojím a vo firme ďalej pokračoval. K letu dostala Jakubova mamička porážku, čo Jakuba veľmi vystrašilo, a tak sa rozhodol, že svoju mamičku nasťahuje späť do paneláku, pretože sa o ňu musia starať. Neskôr Jakuba prinútila bezcitná Ivana, ktorá chcela mať doma pokoj, aby strčil mamičku do sanatória. Pokúšala sa ho zbaliť nová podnájomníčka z tretieho Zdenka, lebo si dala predsavzatie, že sa vyspí s každým v paneláku. Keď bol Jakub jeden večer v depresií rozhodla sa ho Zdenka pozvať k sebe, keďže sa s ním chcela vyspať. Možno by sa jej to aj podarilo, keby jej Ivana nevykopla dvere. K ničomu teda nedošlo a Jakub nebol Ivane neverný, tá ho však obvinila z nevery, hoci sa ona vyspala s jeho najlepším priateľom Bajzom. Jakub sa s Ivanou udobril, ona však opäť začala žiarliť na jeho novú asistentku Niku z tretieho, ktorá bola pravým opakom Zdenky. Jakub bol do nej zamilovaný. Dokonca sa jej k tomu priznal, keď bol opitý. Nahnevaná Ivana našla pred Vianocami v jeho skrini darček pre Niku a z trucu sa znova vyspala si Michalom. Nachytala ich ale jeho žena Zuzana. Neskôr sa manželstvo Jakuba a Ivany začalo naďalej viac a viac rozpadať. Ivana mala stále túžbu ísť za Michalom a k Jakubovi necítila, to čo predtým. Aj napriek tomu, že sa Jakub zmenil a stal sa z neho úspešný podnikateľ, ktorý dokáže uživiť svoju rodinu, Ivana s ním nebola spokojná. Keď sa Michal nevedel rozhodnúť či bude s Ivanou žiť, ona z toho bola nesmierne deprimovaná. To si ventilovala na Jakubovi, dokonca náhle odišla aj s malou Terezkou z domu. Jakub to bral negatívne a po Ivaninom drzom správaní prišiel k ráznemu rozhodnutiu. Chce sa s ňou rozviesť. To neskôr zobral späť a pokúsili sa s Ivanou oživiť ich vzťah. Medzitým Jakub takmer skrachoval. Oklamala ho jeho zamestnankyňa Nika a využila jeho dôveru a naivitu. Založila si s jej kamarátkami firmu, pomocou ktorej okrádala Jakuba o jeho zákazníkov. Keď Jakub skoro prišiel o väčšinu svojich zákazníkov, Ivana sa rozhodla, že to len tak nenechá. O pomoc požiadala jej vplyvného šéfa Egona Rosnethala. Ten rozhodil svoje siete a získal všetkých zákazníkov Kubovi naspäť. A tak spolu začali podnikať. Jakubova firma mala zrazu troch vlastníkov - Ivanu, Jakuba i Egona. Jakub a Egon začali svoje podnikanie rozširovať a na koniec sa zhodli, že si prenájmu kanceláriu. Po namáhavom snažení a dlhých rozporoch s Ivanou sa nakoniec spolu rozviedli a Jakub bol na dne. Nasťahoval sa do kancelárie, kde s Egonom prijali novú mladú sekretárku Oxanu, ktorá nebola najšikovnejšia, ale svoju šikovnosť nahrádzala svojim vzhľadom. Najskôr išiel po nej Egon, neskôr sa však ukázalo, že sexi asistentka ide po Švehlovi, ktorého úspešne postupom času zbalila. Istú dobu viedli pekný vzťah. Jakub chcel v Ivane vyvolať žiarlivosť a ukázať jej, čo vlastne stratila. Keď sa však na ich spoločnej návšteve u Ivany a Michala opije, tak prezradí, že stále miluje Ivanu a žiarli na Michala. Postupom času sa Oxana s Jakubom nezhodli v mnohých veciach a všetko to vyvrcholilo, keď Oxana z firmy ukradla väčšiu čiastku firemných peňazí bez povolenia Kuba alebo Egona na pochybný biznis s dovážaným tovarom z Ukrajiny. Po tomto čine sa hádali natoľko, že sa spolu rozišli. Po istej dobe Oxana umrela pri nehode, keď ju zrazilo auto. Jakub sa z toho dlhšie spamätával, až dokým mu Egon nezačal vnucovať jeho neter Sáru. Postupom času ich Egon dokázal dať dokopy. I tak to však bolo na silu a opäť ani tento vzťah nebol dostatočne silný na to, aby dokázal Švehlu odpútať od matky jeho dieťaťa. Medzi časom sa mu zapáčila žena, ktorá mu pripomínala Sáru - Silvinka. Zo začiatku bol do nej zamilovaný a bola to žena, s ktorou si veľmi dobre rozumel. Dokonca sa ani nemusel báť, že je s ním, len kvôli peniazom, keďže ona je bohatá. Aj v tomto vzťahu to začalo postupne škrípať a rozišli sa. Nová etapa Jakubovho života Keď Jakub nosieval kytice ruží Silvinke na kliniku a ona ich ignorovala, stretol tam ženu, do ktorej sa zamiloval na prvý pohľad. Išlo o novú gynekologičku Ingrid Hoffstätterovú, ktorá bola ku všetkým chladná, no i na nej bolo vidno, že Jakub jej nebol ľahostajný. Bolo to ako pred mnohými rokmi, keď sa zamiloval do Ivany. Konečne vzišla nádej, že sa Jakub dokáže odpútať od Ivany a že dokáže naplno milovať ju. Najprv sa tvárila doktorka, že o Jakuba záujem nemá. Išlo však len o to, že si v klinike chcela zachovať svoju reputáciu bezcitnej ženy. Mimo kliniky sa však k Jakubovi správala úplne inak. Netrvalo dlho a Jakub s Ingrid sa dali dokopy. Zo začiatku bývali na treťom, kde predtým býval so Silvinkou. Neskôr sa presťahovali do mezonetu na štvrtom. Ivana na Hoffu veľmi žiarlila, pretože zo všetkých Jakubových partneriek bola najdominantnejšia. Jakub ju dokonca požiadal o ruku, ale ona mala strach zo záväzku. Práve preto urobila veľkú chybu a začala Jakuba podvádzať s Fábrym, jej kolegom z kliniky. Robila to pomerne dosť dlhú dobu, neskôr sa spamätala a zistila, že s Fábrym nechce mať nič spoločné. Nakoniec sa rozhodla Jakubovi povedať pravdu, ten to však vedel ešte predtým od jej otca a odpustil jej. Ona však nedokázala akceptovať, že sa s tým dokázal vyrovnať tak rýchlo a preto sa rozhodla od neho odísť. Keďže Tibor bol snúbencom Ivany, tá bola zo vzťahu s ním sklamaná, rovnako ako Jakub zo vzťahu s gynekológom. Preto sa ich cesty spojili dokopy a neskôr sa Ivana k Švehlovi aj nasťahovala. Zo začiatku tvrdila, že ich vzťah sa tým nemení a žijú spolu len kvôli Terezke. Pritom Ivana už vtedy chápala, že by s Jakubom aj niečo chcela mať. Všetko vyzeralo tak, že sa z nich stane opäť milá šťastná rodinka. Túto idylku im však pokazí Ingrid, ktorá chce byť opäť s Jakubom a tvrdí, že ten rozchod nemyslela vážne. Jakub však chce byť s Ivanou. Gynekologička ho však otravuje tak dlho, že on jej podľahne a začne s ňou spávať v kancelárií. Po istej dobe s tým prestal, no nedokázal to pred Ivanou utajiť. Keď na to prišla, tak bola sklamaná. Aj napriek tomu, že tvrdila, že ich vzťah je len formálny, chcela byť s ním. Jakub to však nevedel. Aj napriek tejto kríze však ostali spolu až do momentu, keď Jakub v opitosti povedal Ivane, že zabila jeho dieťa. Hoffa totižto otehotnela a Ivana sa s ňou raz stretla a omylom ju sotila a Hoffa sa zranila a neskôr jej toto zranenie spôsobilo potrat. Ivana povedala Jakubovi, že ho nenávidí a nikdy v živote ho nechce vidieť. Nielen že ju obvinil zo smrti jeho dieťaťa, ale aj sa jej priznal, že to dieťa je jeho. Jakub sa vtedy definitívne vrátil k Ingrid. Potrebovala ho, keďže po potrate bola na dne. Krátko po tom sa Švehla rozhodol, že svoj vzťah s Ingrid spečatí svadbou. Medzitým všetci vrátane Terezky Ivanu znenávidia a tá je z toho na dne a zistí, že urobila chybu a nemala Jakuba vyhodiť. Ona mu totižto s Michalom urobila to isté a preto ho nemala právo vyhodiť. Preto Ivana žiadala Jakuba, aby sa k nej vrátil. On to však nemohol urobiť. Odvtedy žili Jakub s Ingrid v byte na Geologickej 3 spolu s dedkom a každý druhý týždeň u nich bola aj Terezka. Vo firme s Egonom sa mu darilo rôzne. Niekedy bolo lepšie, niekedy horšie. Istú dobu Jakub nebol veľmi kreatívny a Egon chcel svoj podiel vo firme predať. Toto jeho rozhodnutie však prehodnotil, keď dokázali spoločne s Alicou predať expandovať s Božským Dúškom do Lotyšska. Všetko však zmenil jeden večer, kedy išiel Jakub po Terezkin pas do chatky, kde ho zavraždili... Zaujímavosti * Jeho nevlastným bratom, ktorého nikdy v živote nestretol bol Míša. * Jeho životnú lásku Ivanu takmer vždy oslovoval "Ivanka". * Počas komunikácie so svojimi klientmi často používal frázu "služobníček". * Nefajčí. Fajčí jedine v prípade, že je vo veľmi zúfalom stave alebo opitý. * V Paneláku obýval, vlastnil alebo bol v prenájme až vo 4 bytoch. Galéria 1495277 10152185637657082 1138765520 o.jpg Svadba Jakub&Ingrid.jpg 41aa4654d30a01eae68f28103368c1db.jpg 1.jpg HoffaKubo.jpg Kobielsky-joj3.jpg Panelak6.jpg Kategória:Postavy Kategória:Muži Kategória:Hlavné postavy Kategória:Dlhodobé postavy Kategória:Obyvatelia paneláku Kategória:Ivanini partneri Kategória:Mŕtve postavy Kategória:Najobľúbenejšie postavy